unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Po
Po is an evil Satanic teletubby, and the leader of the Teletubbies. She has evil powers and worships the devil. She has an evil fruitloop of doom on her head, and can use heat vision with it. She kills lots of people with her powers. She is the most feared of all the Teletubbies. She was once put in the BBC Logo. She featured a creepy smile. She eventually was asked for tax payment on getting into the logo, so she looked at her boss with her evil red eyes, and the boss decided to keep her in the logo. She stayed in it for 2 more years, before selling her soul to the boss to get her off, due to some, "embarrassing agreements". A shocking line she mentioned right after that situation was, "I don't need a soul, my friends and I are evil anyway". She is also one of the bronze aces of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization. She was also arrested for several murders with her fruitloop of doom, but she broke out. She owns a $5000 motorcycle which he ran over the Teletubbies once, and only owns it because, she gave her soul to the devil, and the devil owed her $5000. She has sacrificed herself to the devil over 9000 times, but is always released for being extremely annoying, and she can respawn anyway, as she is a teletubby. Also, she always gets calls from BBC telling her that they need her to create fire. She also decided to create The Wheel Of The Teletubbies, and she made it in the shape of the Nazi logo. She originally wanted to shape it like and upside down star, but BBC was a Nazi group, and she had to obey them, but she didn't like it. Recently, she has been attacking Tokyo and is planning to start her own organization, against kids. She has been known for hypnotizing Mordecai and Rigby every now and then. Trivia *Po stars in her own stupid shames and they're all rated P for Po. Some of these are: The Stupid Adventures of Po, Guitar Hero: Po and Po Unleashed!. Two of them were sold on ShamesCoarse. *There is a river in Italy named Po. She made it herself with her pee and vomit. It's clean now though; all that remains of Po's presence is EEEEVILL. *She loves Donald Trump. *Po is the evil dictator of Poland. * Po ate Giygas and created Teletubby Land Acid Lake after barfing up Giygas. * Po once punched Chuck Norris, and wasn't roundhouse kicked! * Po doesn't know she was adopted from China. * Po's new food is Po Doodles. * Despite being a Satanist, she was banned from the Satanist Empire. They're still allies, though. Gallery Poddy.jpg|What I picture Po as (Freddy) EvilPO.jpg|Po Category:Evil Category:Teletubbies Category:Haters Category:Freaks Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Guys Category:Maniacs Category:Weirdos Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Losers Category:Female characters Category:Nazis Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Idiots Category:Overpowered Guys Category:People Planning Revenge in Hell Category:Complete Monsters Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Scary Category:Killers Category:HaloBob GunPants Category:Teletubby Army Category:People who kill or eat Teletubby Land Bunnies Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Demons Category:People that live in Teletubby Land Category:Villains Category:Satanists Category:Hazards Category:VERY Dead guys Category:Conquerors Category:Deadly Category:Dictators Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Complete Idiots Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Trump supporters Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Corrupt Category:Old Gary approves this page Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members